


Harold and John Would Be Hotter Than The Sun Together... But Don't Because Reasons爱烈于火，相敬如宾（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: Avery等了一会儿，然后调侃地说，“我看得出来你们俩非常……”Finch看着他，唇边一个小小的笑容，“亲近。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harold and John Would Be Hotter Than The Sun Together... But Don't Because Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928700) by [PrincessOfTheDark (FantasyPrincess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPrincess/pseuds/PrincessOfTheDark). 



> *原作标题是在是太长了，SY放不下……Harold and John Would Be Hotter Than The Sun Together... But Don't Because Reasons直译过来差不多是：【观众大喊在一起在一起在一起，俩男主回复就不行就不行就不行】  
> *FRF无差  
> *甜又虐  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

Reese大清早醒来，神清气爽。他不记得自己上次感觉这么好是在什么时候。他起身冲澡，刮胡子，抹发胶，打开衣柜。“Harold会喜欢我穿什么呢？”他自言自语。“也许……带纪念意义而且有品味的？”

他把西装翻来拨去好一会，然后看到Finch为他买的那件，量身定制，在意大利。他抚摸着领口的线脚，微笑扩大了——事实上他轻笑出声。Reese从衣架上取下西装。

[hr]

[i][b]Finch揉了揉太阳穴，面前一杯苏打水窸窸窣窣冒着气泡。

通过他在公寓里安放的摄像头，他观察着Reese，特别留意Reese起床和完成早上例行惯例的方式。他注意到他挑出那一套西装；他当时觉得那套西装十分完美，并坚持Reese把它买下来。“你要是拒绝，我就把我们的航班取消——总之你不买下它就不准离开意大利。”他拿出他最严峻的表情说。Reese微带嘲意对他微笑，然后郑重地点了头。

在倒春寒的影响下，寒冷的微风吹过图书馆。但Finch依然一如往常穿得严严实实。他现在觉得燥热得不得了，但那可能是因为他的眼睛渴盼地追随着Reese肩膀的线条，并且试图在他脸上寻找任何忧郁的迹象。

他从未出于这么不正当的理由监视过Reese。当Reese解开毛巾换衣服的时候，他不禁低哼了一声。内疚毕竟还是占了上风。他闭上眼睛，手指悬在关闭相关监控设备的按键上。“他看起来那么高兴。”他揉了揉脖子，对自己说。

他犹豫地调出了前一晚的录像。他们上一个号码是一个技术天才，但也是个鲁莽的赌徒，招惹了一些坏胚子的注意。Finch乔装成一名有兴趣的潜在商业伙伴，而Reese则是他的保镖。事情进行得非常顺利，他们救下了号码，坏人都排队等着锒铛入狱。号码Avery Jacobs万分感恩，坚持一定要让他聊表谢意。

Finch在监视的过程中慢慢了解了Jacobs，但用了一段时间他才能承认：在他身上，他颇看见了一些他大学挚友Nathan的影子，特别是像双塔遇袭之前那个一心为财生意人的Nathan。过去，在机器作为一个可恨却必要的保护者上线之前，在他俩心里只想着在保险行业牢牢建立一个金融帝国的时候，代码是Finch的生命。他只有为数不多的朋友能理解代码对于他的意义，能够勉力跟得上他所运用的理论和实践的朋友则更屈指可数，而Nathan是其中之一。

Avery是漫长时间以来第一个进入他所擅长领域的人，他并不希望马上结束Avery的陪伴。他俩一起度过了近一个小时，啜饮着威士忌，争论开源代码的后果。这场争论仅仅在Avery点的开胃菜流水价送上桌的时候才被稍微打断了一会儿。“别怠慢了那边那位又帅又酷的客人。”Avery给了侍者一笔丰厚的小费，“让他随便点单，钱我付。”

“这家伙是要宠坏我们啊，Finch。”Reese假笑着端起酒杯到唇边，通过耳机对Finch喃喃地说。

Finch微微挑了下嘴角，但他的眼睛依然注视着Avery，手里的刀叉切割着令人非常满意——事实是烹饪得无可挑剔的——牛排。

“啊哟，我们说到哪儿了。”Avery摇晃着杯子里的残酒。“啊！”他用力地将杯子拍在桌上。“你正要告诉我你并不觉得Emacs语言比vi语言更优越。你就要辩输了，Harold！”[color=Silver]（*两种计算机语言）[/color]

Finch的耳朵变得粉红。“如果你区别不了两种语言间的细微差异，我可以帮助你。”虽然这场争论可以变得非常激烈，而且事实上，Finch就这个话题曾经在麻省理工舌战群儒而寸步不让，但Avery毕竟是很尊重Finch的，他放弃了这个话题不再继续深入。

接下来，他们绕着写码和编程漫谈了一会儿，话题不时切换。Finch看不出来Avery的复杂系统对于他所经营的公司的价值，并且实话实说。

“你得明白，”Finch试图和Avery分享智慧，尽管他的口齿已经有些不清，视线也有些许模糊，“你的系统是有可争议之处的，原因很简单：你没办法使用算法支持你的工作。‘这行得通，’你这么说，但没有任何证据可以佐证这一点。”

“噢，Harold，我不需要证明。我可以给你看的是现象。我知道按理说，这个模式不应该有这样的结果，但是我的银行账户可以告诉你另一个故事。我在公司一直是跑这个系统的，而且到现在已经用了好几年了！”

Avery在三杯酒之前便已经告诉了侍者把酒留下他们会自己倒。现在，他又给Finch斟满上，尽管Finch已经有点坐不稳了。Finch以未被说服的怀疑目光看着Avery，但是他没办法藏住眼神里的一丝开玩笑的轻松意味。他长长地叹了一口气，抬头看着天花板。

“你还好么，Finch？”Reese问。

Finch眨眨眼。“好得不得了。”他和对方碰了下杯。

噢，天哪，他太想念这个了。上一个能和他真正讨论编程的人是Nathan，但即使是Nathan都没办法像Avery那样跟上他的思路。他有一种重回大学校园的感觉。

Avery拍拍Finch的肩膀，问，“天哪，Harold！你为什么要离开软件行业呢？”他的头歪到一边。

Finch的脸上闪过一丝痛苦的神色，但他马上闻了闻顶级的威士忌，缓缓旋转着杯子，问，“谁说我离开了？”他喝下剩余的酒。

“拜托，你要是还在这个行业混，我肯定知道你。我应该见过你，听人说起你！我不相信我们居然从来没有在研讨会上碰到，这太可怕了。”

Finch微笑，露出牙齿。“我不太喜欢那种人来人往的研讨会。我喜欢待在家里守着自己的电脑。说真的，我是个非常注重隐私的人。”

“说到注重隐私，”Avery神神秘秘地凑近来，“你的朋友，他叫什么名字来着？”

“Reginald先生。”Finch回答。他的声音有点奇怪。他眨眨眼，给自己又倒了一杯酒。

“对哦，Reginald先生。”Avery曼声念出这个名字。“他什么来头？”

Finch短促地笑了一声，但又马上抑住。他的身体稍微僵硬了一点，但他一面思索仍一面摇摇晃晃地叹着气。

“小心点，Harold，你最好喝得慢一点。”他听到Reese在他耳边说，“也许我们该走——”

Finch抬手敲了敲太阳穴，在此过程中不动声色地关掉了耳机，然后手放在嘴上，眼睛看向Reese的方向。“他的经历很复杂，但他很能干。”Finch柔声说。

Avery等了一会儿，然后调侃地说，“我看得出来你们俩非常……”Finch看着他，唇边一个小小的笑容，“亲近。”Avery把他的话补完，吃了一口鲑鱼。

Finch笑了，真情实意地笑出声。他注意到虽然Reese依然手托下巴，但听到笑声的Reese猛地抬起头来。

Avery又准备给他倒酒。Finch礼貌地谢绝了。“我敢打赌，如果你俩在一起一定很火辣。”

Finch感觉到酒劲全都上来了，他的身体摇晃得更厉害，对于Avery的评论他咯咯笑着承认：“我们会的，对不对？”

Avery点点头，微笑扩得更大。“那么，什么妨碍了你们呢？现在你们还没有走到一起。”他又戳了一块鲑鱼。

“我们俩都非常，”Finch不知道该怎么把这句话说完，因为，Reese已经起身朝他走过来了。他试着想要恢复自己的镇静，但他脸上的那个傻傻的笑容就是下不去，他猛地摇摇头，仿佛想要让自己保持清醒。

“Cardinal先生，我们该回去了。”Reese扫视着周围根本不具威胁性的人群。[color=Silver]（*红雀）[/color]

事实上，Finch不满地啧了一声去拽Reese的袖子，想让对方在自己旁边坐下来。但是扑得太猛，最后他拉着的是Reese的侧腰。“Reginald先生，坐，请坐。”Finch挪了挪，留出空间给他。“跟我们一起喝。”

那个夜晚的细节在那之后变得模糊。他看到自己拉着Reese的大衣，想要让对方在自己身边就座。他看得很清楚：连拉带拽，还奉赠有点过于眼巴巴的眼神。对着屏幕上的自己，Finch皱了下脸。

他记得坚持让Reese喝酒，要比他已经喝下去的杯数更多。“你得补上嘛。”他明确指示。他记得当Reese说话也开始口齿不清的时候他微笑了。他记得他拍打了Reese的膝盖，然后就把手留在了那儿，他们俩没人躲避或者试图断开肢体接触。在某个时间点，他进一步朝Reese的双臂靠过去，直到他几乎算得上拥他在怀。

但他并不记得过了一会儿之后他默许Reese按摩他的腿。那个又不一样了。现在，他五指慢慢抚过大腿，试着想象Reese有力的双手放在他身上会是什么感觉，如果是现在，如果他没有因为烈酒而头脑昏沉。

他甩甩头，把注意力重新放回到显示器上。他记得跌跌撞撞地走进小巷。他们相互抚摸着，结果却误打误撞走到人行道边。“我们在笑，那么开心。”他心道。他调出了街角熟食店录下的一段监控，看着两个纠缠在一起的身影，模糊地记起了他们之间的对话。

“你想不想跟我回去？”Finch记得自己说。

“我还以为你永远都不会开口问我呢，Finch。”Reese准备伸手拦出租车，但是Finch拦住了他。他记得在那一刻，他清醒了……那么一点点。

“Reese先生——”他努力想要让自己说话的语气职业化一点，特别是考虑到他即将要说的话。“我……我认为我们需要解决一个问题。”

“噢，什么问题呢，Harold？”Reese回头，脸上的表情十分坦率，他站得有点不太稳。

“我注意到……我们好像……在朝着某个方向发展。”Finch注意到自己有点口齿含糊，于是更加拼命想要说得既清楚又清晰。

Reese站稳身体。“你说得没错。”

Finch大声地叹了一口气。“哦，天哪，刚刚我还以为……是我自己错判了情况。”他微笑着，尽管笑得很紧张。

Reese眨眨眼，哪里都看就是不看Finch。他也在微笑；Finch觉得这是个好兆头。“我一直在想，是我急吼吼地推你到这一步的。”他有点迷茫，“情人节那天我一时兴起快速亲了你一下；还有我一直暗示我们可以下半辈子一起过……”他的双眼飞快地瞥一眼Finch的脸，“打着一起打击犯罪的旗号。”

Finch非常想紧紧拥住他，告诉他这也是他心之所向；但是他不敢。相反，他只是笑着回答：“我也猜想你在旁敲侧击，Reese先生。我真的是这么想，但是我无权……”他的呼吸不由自主地急促起来，“这会是个很糟糕的主意。”他靠在附近的一堵墙上，松开领带。世界在旋转，他已经觉得很脆弱无助了，但他没办法停下他将要说的话，“这些我很想要，John……但是它不可能有好的结局。”

“关于所谓急躁的推进，”Finch几乎在放声大笑，“你完全不必担心我会这么觉得。此外，如果你真的做了什么出乎我意料的不当行为，我可不会是现在这个反应。”这算是句威胁，尽管仍有一点点轻浮的调侃在里头。

“我想也是……”Finch伸出手，Reese接了过来。Reese的假笑变得更大了，他拖动脚步走了几步。“我们不能这样。”

Finch摇头。“灾难。”但他还是在微笑，以及，他的“难”的音说得含糊不清。

“那么……现在怎么办？”

Finch脚步虚浮地朝他走过去，把他拉过来。“我能亲你么？”

Reese吐出一口气——他之前甚至不知道自己摒着气——宛如一声叹息，然后低语：“是的。”

Finch迎了上去，两只手捧住他的脸，眼睛锁住他的眼睛。他仰起头，双唇与Reese的双唇相触，世界就此融化。他可以尝得到酒精，但他同样可以闻到和尝到John，他的John，他感到自己在溺水。Reese带着保护欲地将他拉近，双手温柔地抚着他的后背，让他靠得更近。

Finch对着显示屏，双唇分开，试图回忆那个醉意迷离的吻。那个吻有些凶猛，但很美味，而且带着一丝绝望的意味，如果Finch对自己诚实的话。单就亲吻而言，他认为他们之前曾经做到过更好。很难说几个礼拜之前Reese给他的飞快一吻更具备亲吻的优点，但是让他无法释怀的是他能从中感受到Reese对亲密度的索求。他是一个已经支撑不住的饥肠辘辘的男人，被这一丁点的亲密接触所拯救。

Finch努力想要控制住：他们总不能两个人都在黑夜里跌跌撞撞。他的嘴唇还能够感觉到那个亲吻。他叹一口气，呻吟一声，尽量回忆每一个细节。

他看到监控录像上的两个人结束亲吻，过于快地结束亲吻，但仍保持着奇怪的拥抱姿势，不确定接下来该做什么。他们都在悬崖勒马，Finch一面回看录像一面意识到。他看到录像里的自己摇摇头，最后一次抚摸Reese的脸。

然后他扬手招了一台出租车，把Reese推到车厢里，但他自己没有跟着坐进去。他记得给了司机Reese的地址，然后关上车门挥挥手。“我和你明早见，Reese先生。”他说。出租车驶离，而他清楚地记得Reese从窗子里看着他，一脸张口结舌的表情。

他自己也拦了辆车，急急忙忙地说了地址，然后尽可能地紧紧地蜷在窗子边。新鲜的空气扫到他脸上，很舒服，但他的脸绷得紧紧的。

在回途上，他在心里反复回放着那一晚发生的事情——这一点Finch毋庸任何设备的协助便能清楚记得。

“愚蠢，愚蠢。”他当时自言自语地说，把钥匙丢到前门玄关处的小碟子里。他的腿瘸得厉害，酒精让他行动越来越困难。但他的确强撑着脱下衣服，躺在他舒适温暖的床上。“没有John在身边。”他记得自己心里想着，既悲伤，又无可救药地硬着，但他拒绝自己释放自己。

他睡过去了，但感觉像是没有合眼一样。他醒得太早，宿醉严重。在太阳正式升起之前他一直在自责。但他尽力让自己去面对新一天。这一天跟往常一样开始：他返回到图书馆的舒适区。在那里，他想着他应该查看下他搭档的情况。[/b][/i]

[hr]

Reese尽力忽略他心底小小的幸福感。他买了Finch的煎绿茶，一颗糖，然后买了他自己的咖啡，然后又有钱任性地买了浇了能多益巧克力酱的黄油羊角面包。

他想要告诉Finch一切。他想要解释他为什么会变成他现在的样子、他身上发生了哪些事、爱过的人、他的家人。他想要分享，想要告诉Finch方方面面的细节，但特别是他后半生想要去做的事情以及Finch现在如何成为那些计划中密不可分的一部分。

他如此迫不及待，以至于步子比平常去工作的时候更快。

当他抵达的时候，他小心地走进去。Finch已经在书桌前了，样子比Reese头一回在这里将他惊醒时更疲惫一些。“早上好，Finch。”Reese一面说，一面按照他们往常的方式将茶递过去。

“Reese先生。”Finch的语气比平日僵硬，但他跟往常一样简短地点了下头。

Reese拉过一张椅子，在Finch对面坐下。他俩面面相觑了一分钟，没有人真的准备好开口说点什么。Reese蜷到椅子里，慢慢地喝着咖啡。Finch注视着他的动作，脸上有点关切。

“说起来，我昨夜做了些很美的梦。”Reese抬头看着天花板，伸了伸腰。Finch努力把特别关注放在自己的茶上。“我现在觉得我有很多话想说，却没有足够的词语。”他的微笑回来了，他的眼睛注视着Finch，但Finch依然不看他。

Reese又作了一次尝试。“你觉得我们应该冷静点慢慢来，我也这么想。”

这句话终于让Finch抬起眼。他吞咽了一下。“事实上我不认为我们应该继续，特别是如果我们仍然准备共事。”

Reese变得非常安静。轻声地，他问：“你这是准备辞掉我吗，Harold？”

“当然不是！”Finch急促地否认。他舔舔嘴唇，“我只是不知道你是否想留下。”

“我想，”Reese看着垂着头的他，“我非常想。”他又喝了一口咖啡。“我想说清楚：我之前不知道你有兴趣，Finch。”

“兴趣不重要。这会是个很糟糕的主意，Reese先生。”他的话简单，直接，“我很抱歉；引你动心最后又对你说不，这并不是我的本意。”他闭上眼，仿佛这样就能让自己闭嘴不要再多话，“我只是当时太孤单。”

Reese睁大眼睛看着Finch。显然，Finch努力想把自己的情绪隐藏在他一贯偏好的墙壁之后，但这堵墙昨夜为了Reese裂开一条缝，而他现在仍没能将之修复如初。

他认为自己自私，Reese意识到，也许还混合了自我怀疑和愤怒，但肯定伴随着担忧和关切。他不想伤害Reese，而他认为他已经伤害了他，深深地。

“Harold。”Reese开口。他深吸一口气，放下咖啡。“你什么都没有做错。你知道的这一点，对不对？”

Finch睁开眼，飞快地看向Reese，然后又盯着书桌。“我占了你的便宜，Reese先生。”

Reese摇头。“你没有。”Finch绷紧了下巴。Reese轻声前去，以更肯定的语气说：“你，没，有。”

Finch还是不看他。

“算了，我跟你做个交易吧。如果你不再因为在你急需的时候接受了一点点安慰责备自己，那么我就停止因为迫使你参与你不想做的事情而自责，这样如何？”

Finch看起来确实放松了一些。他歪歪头：“同意。”他唇边依然很紧张的微笑扩大了一点点，但他眼底的痛苦还是很明显。倾身向前，Finch解释：“你得明白，John，”听到Finch终于唤了他的名字，Reese不由自主地一阵战栗。“我似乎有这样的习惯，我会伤害到我最在意的人。”他艰难地眨眼，努力不去想记忆里的每一张面孔。“我的朋友要么已经不在了，要么他们以为我不在了，再或者他们面临着危险，因为我。我真的办不到……我不能建立那样的关系，不能再建立那样的关系，因为最后会很痛苦……不管是对你还是对我。”

Reese点点头。“同意。我这人也是一样的宿命，Finch。”

Finch闻言瞪大了眼睛：“我倒是没有意识到。”

Reese苦笑：“我非常肯定你意识到了，但谢谢你这么说。”他拿起咖啡，靠在椅子上，“我想我可以断言，我这一生跟家庭温暖不兼容。你和我，都是这样。我懂，Finch，我真的懂。”

Reese站起身，拿起一块羊角面包，咬了一大口。“那么，”他一边嚼面包一边问，“我们有新号码了么？”

Finch对他微笑，真诚地微笑，然后站起身，将一张照片贴在空的玻璃板上。

——完结——

**Author's Note:**

> *这篇文章我真的是特别意外！
> 
> 在开头，Reese开心到有点蠢萌，Finch破天荒能和人把酒言欢，原创人物还牵个红线……一切看起来都那么美好，最后却是一脚急刹车。
> 
> 但是作者刹了车我又觉得无可辩驳的合理。特别是喝醉了的Finch把同样喝醉了的一脸目瞪口呆的Reese塞到出租车里那一段，我立刻就想起了原剧里，Finch经历了港口爆炸，失去了最好的朋友，身受重伤，人面临困境的本能反应应该是寻求安慰，寻求温暖，但Finch不。他当机立断地偷偷溜走了，从Grace身边擦肩而过，或者有伤心，但根本没有一点犹豫。从某种意义上说我十分佩服他对自己的铁石心肠。
> 
> 这个故事甜也甜过，虐也虐了，最后的结局……我不知道别的读者怎样想。作者说她可能会加章节或者写系列文，但就我个人而言，停在这个地方是一个很平和的结尾。晴天过了，风雨也过了，图书馆里这一瞬间的也无风雨也无晴的宁静。


End file.
